Zombies of Time
By Yaseen.ibrahim.90. The story is a midquel set after the Zombot Sphinx-inator boss battle in PvZ 2 and before Crazy dave traveled to the Dark Ages (The fifth world in PvZ 2 game. Click here). Cast Main characters: *Peashooter: The main protagonist. He's a little bit very annoying to everyone which is why he wants to learn some great manners. *Crazy dave: The deutratagonist. He's not as smart as the others but his comedy style makes zombies confused. *Starfruit: The tritagonist. A mischievous plant that always does the wrong thing. He is very disturbing but actually she is kind and cares about everyone. *Zomboss: The main antagonist. He will later be the secondary tritagonist after part 5. *Diablo plant: The bullying plant returns to kick some plants out of the lawn. He is the minor antagonist. *Zombies of Time (also known as the Paradox zombies): Zomboss created the paradox zombies using a exotic material known as Space and time Anamoly Matter (STAM for short). These zombies can travel to any timeline without using any Time machine. They are the secondary antagonists. Later they will be the main antagonists after part 5. Human characters: *Neoninja: One funny guy. *Bear: He makes two cameos in the story. One cameo at the beggining, another cameo at the end. *Sunshine: Makes a brief cameo. Supporting antanogists: *Giga imp: The main henchman of Zomboss. *Scientist zombie: He is a excellent genius. He is not so evil as zomboss which makes him more than a bad guy. Suppoting characters: *Snow pea (The most important supporting character. Also the secondary deutratagonist) *Sunflower *Penny: Crazy Dave's time machine. *Ramy: Crazy Dave's new time machine created in April 15, 2014. He is a male and unlike penny, Ramy is a not a car, he is a heavily modified Lockheed Martin F-22. *Laser bean *Tile turnip *Snap dragon *Cabbage pult *Kernel pult *Winter melon *Melon pult *Magnifying Grass *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut *Citron *Pea pod *Lightning Reed *Power lily *Wall-nut *Cherry bomb *Split pea (The least important supporting character) Nuetral characters: Characters that are both good and bad. *Giga imp: He is Zomboss's henchman. He is very annoying. Sometimes he will ruin the plants and zombies plans. Also he is winter melon's best zombie friend. *Iceberg lettuce: He is very cute but did you know this: He is bullying the plants for a reason but when the plants are in peril he starts being good and kind to the plants. *Bloomerang: He is not very brave to kill a gargantuar and this is why most plants hate Bloomerang but He is important because he can solve difficult puzzles. *Zombie yeti: Taunts the plants most of the time by running everywhere . Zombies sometimes forget things becuase he runs around. *Zombie chicken:One of the plant's most annoying enemy. Every time when a zombie say " let's go! " he will dance around and making noise which makes everyone near him angry as a Zombie bull. Other: *Optimus prime: He is the last autobot alive today. The other autobots are destroyed. He is a robot that appeared in part 2 and died in part 3. Zomboss killed Optimus so he could use Optimus's robot parts to create the Gargantuar prime. *Harvey Flexcaster: Crazy dave's neighbor. *The Decepticons: The Decepticons are the tertiary antagonists. They want to rule the earth. Since Optimus is dead Will the plants or humans stop them? *Thundercracker: One of many decepticons. *Bjorn: The main character from Peggle makes a cameo. *Venom-zombie: The arch-nemesis of spider-plant. He makes a cameo. *Spider-plant: One of many super heroes on earth. He makes a cameo. *Herobrine: He is the main antagonist of minecraft. He is Snow pea's worst nightmare and also Snow pea fears about him. *Bamboo shoot (PvZ 2) References to other media *Some characters that appear are from movies and other things: **Optimus prime and Decepticons are characters from the Transformers universe. **Bjorn: The main protagonist from peggle. **Though Venom-zombie and Spider-plant are new characters, they are a parody of Marvel's spider man. *The main protagonist says'' " To infinity and beyond ". The famous buzz lightyear catchphrase. **To infi-nut and beyond is also a reference. *''This is Zombie war!!! ''is the reference to This is Sparta!!! *"Dad gum" is Larry the cable guy's famous catch phrase. *Herobrine appears in the fanfic. Story Part 1 '''Setting: Egypt, Africa' 1000 B.C Dr.Z: No! my Sphinx inator is destroyed. You defeated me but I will never giveup yet. All plants: Yeah! Peashooter: To infinity and beyond! Wait what? Crazy dave: So any last words? Dr.Z: Well, I like to defeat you next time! Crazy dave: Why you are trying to get the brainz! Grrr!!! Threaten my plants with slavary and death!!! Dr.Z: This is Plantness!!! Peashooter nods his head. Crazy dave: Plantness?! THIS IS ZOMBIE WAR!!! Crazy dave kicks Dr.Zomboss. Dr.Z: Ouch! Fine I am going with my Sphinx inator to my home. Zomboss time travels to the present using his Sphinx inator. Star fruit: So now what? Peashooter: Now we have to go to the present. Crazy dave: Phew. Finnaly we are going home. April 8, 2014. Setting: Crazy dave's town, america Peashooter: Now what am I gonna do today with you ma friend. Snow pea: I have a idea. How about just you and me travel to the 19th century to visit Queen Victoria. Peashooter: What? You and me have to use Penny to travel through time and also Crazy dave will be crossed if we use his greatest invention. Snow pea: Come on. It will be fine. Pea shooter: Do you know a mistake that penny always face. When she trys to travel a few seconds before Crazy dave ate the magic taco she accidently arrived to Ancient egypt. The same thing might happen. Snow pea: Just let's do it! Giga imp hears what Snow pea and Peashooter are saying. Giga imp: Oh! So I must tell Zomboss about this. Peashooter and Snow pea travels to the 19th century' using Penny but accidently' arrives to the Pirate seas (17th century). Snow pea: Finnaly we arrivad to victorian era. Peashooter: Uh? I dont think we arrivad to the victorian era. Snow pea: Oh oh. We are in the pirate seas. Penny: Sorry my technology is not too highly developed to arrive to the correct place and that's why I do mistakes. Peashooter: See I told you this is gonna happen! Snow pea: Okay i'm sorry. It was my mistake. We could just go home again. Penny: Sorry. I am out of fuel. Now I cant time travel. I needed fuel. Peashooter: Well we know peaple did not ever use fuel until the 20th century. So we cant go back. No fuel is available. Penny: Accoding to my specific timeline determination, fuel can be found under the ground even though peaple did not use fuel in this century. Snow pea: Okay but how? Penny: We...???? uh...? April 9, 2014. Setting: Zomboss HQ, Crazy dave's town, USA Giga imp: Guess what! Guess what! Snow pea and Peashooter went with Penny to the victorian era. Dr.Z: What? Dad gum! That can't be! Scientist zombie: According to my Timeline organizable detector (TOD for short), they did not arrive to the victorian era but accidently arrived to pirate seas. Dr.Z: Well. The pirate seas. This is interesting. Giga imp: What to do now? Dr.Z: Well, I think we are gonna travel to the pirate seas and kidnap penny. Giga imp: But penny is not worthy, Brainz is worth it. Dr.Z: Just do what I say!!! Later... Setting: New york, USA Crazy dave: Harvey! Have you seen penny. I searched every where in my town and she is not there. That's why I came to new york to find her. Starfruit: Are you talking to me I am not Harvey!!! I am Starfruit. Crazy dave: Oh! sorry, I thought you are Harvey because you are wearing a cloth that smells like grill. Starfruit: Great. Okay so what do you want... Sunshine: (Lol) Starfruit: Wait who laughed at me out load! Sunshine: Dad gum! You caught me. Harvey: Wait is that you, Crazy dave! Nice to meet you, I will hug you! Crazy dave: There is no time to hug you! Have you seen Penny? I cant find her anywhere in my town. Dr.Zomboss appears unexpectedly. Dr.Z: As a matter of fact... I know the answer. Neoninja: (SCREAMS) Crazy dave: What answer? Dr.Z: The answer of "Where is Penny?" and the answer is Penny, Snow pea and Peashooter went to the pirate seas in the 17th century. Crazy dave: You mean they time traveled! oh not again. Venom-zombie: ??? Spider-plant: Catch me Venom-zombie! Crazy dave: Oh what am I gonna do? Dr.Z: I hope you like it.'' I am gonna kidnap penny right now. - (EVIL LAUGH) - Bye bye! '''Zomboss uses his timetraveling jet-pack to go to the pirate seas.' Crazy dave: I have a plan. I have to create another time machine. Iceberg lettuce: Are you sure about this? Part 2 April 11, 2014. Setting: Washington, USA, america Optimus prime: I cant believe the decepticons killed my friend. I am the only autobot left. Bloomerang: Great. That a big problem for these robots. Crazy dave: Bloomerang! We need you help! Come with me to my home. Bloomerang: Okay I am coming. Optimus prime: Wait, what? Bjorn: ??? :) That brings a lot, but I think I forget about my toilet. Is my toilet a beautifull toilet? :( Optimus prime: Wait. I am detecting the decepticons. (GASPS) - The Decepticons traveled to the pirate seas in the 17th century. The humans cant stand a chance against them in the past so I am going to rescue the world. Optimus prime time travels to the Pirate seas. Zombie chicken: Pa-pa- pa kakaaa!!! April 14, 2014. Setting: Hong kong, China Zombie chicken is gonna sing There's a zombie on your lawn: ' '''Lol Lol Lol Lol Lol LOL LOL LOOOOL '''Setting: The atlantic ocean (a.k.a The pirate seas) ' October 15, 1620 Time: 12:00 PM Peashooter: Oh man! We were searching oil under the ground for 12 hours. Man! Now it's midnight! We have to go to sleep. Penney: Okay. Snow pea: Okay. Everyone sleeped on a ship. Later... A few hours later. Optimus: Where is the Decepticons. They must be some where on the ocean. Aha. There they are. Diablo plant shoots some bombs at Optimus. Diablo plant: Take that loser. Optimus: That moron is so immense. Optimus shoots missiles at Diablo plant. Diablo plant: What the f***? The missile hits Diablo plant and BOOOOOOM!!! But Diablo plant survivad. Diablo plant: Well he's not worthy. October 16, 1620. Time: 7:30 AM Snow pea is day dreaming: ''' '''In the dream, he is walking slowly relaxed. The wind is so breezy that made Snow pea relaxed. When he walked a few steps Herobrine appears. Herobrine: Hello Snow pea! Snow pea: Oh no! (SCREAMS) Herobrine: Mahahahahahaha!!! You cannot walk anywhere now. You're trapped. I"m gonna kill you now. A few seconds later! Another few seconds later! Later... Snow pea: NOOOOOO! Snow pea woke up. Peashooter: Whats wrong! Why are you screaming. Snow pea: I dreamed of a nightmare. Penny: ??? :P Time: 12:00 AM Megatron: Decepticons. I have a evil-plan. We are going to destroy planet earth much earlier, meaning like in 12 B.C or this year (1620) and also since this is the golden age of piracy there would not be anything that could destroy us except of course the cannons. Zombie yeti: ???... lame! Bamboo shoot: 我将运行远! (I will run away!) Some plants from the future hears what megatron is saying. Laser bean: I got to tell crazy dave about this. Let's go to the present. Citron: But how? Crazy dave's new time machine created in April 15, 2014, Ramy, is out of fuel. How do you feel Ramy? Ramy: I am feeling great but since I am out of fuel I can't fly or move. Tile Turnip: Everyone, I've found some fuel. Magnifying Grass: Finnally, let's give Ramy some juice. :) Infi-nut: To infi-nut and beyond!!! E.M.Peach: Great now we are going home. BUT WHERE'S MY PANTS? Diablo plants: (LAUGHING) - Now that's so insane. Snap Dragon: Guys! Someone is behind you. Cabbage pult: Great now what. Kernel pult: Come on we are suppose to find E.M.P's pants. Melon pult: It's E.M.Peach not E.M.P. Infi-nut: To infi-nut and beyond. Magnifying Grass: Oh well?... Citron: Great. Peapod: Someone please find the pants. Lightning reed: Yeah I found it! Power lily: Yes, Yes!!! Wall-nut: Now lets go to the present. Zombie Yeti: (ROARS) Bloomerang: (SCREAMS in horror) Iceberg lettuce: That guy almost gave me an heart attack. Get out of here! Megatron: Wait a minute. I think these Plants listened to what I said. Get them Decepticons. Thundercracker: As you wish. Sunflower: Oh no. Thundercracker 'transforms into a Jet and chases the plants.' Diablo plant shooots a missile at Thundercracker and Thundercracker is defeated. Diablo plant: I did it!!! Wall-nut: Wait is that Diablo plant! Megatron: Now whats going on here! Bloomerang: Zombies and plants going through a war!! Everybuddy needs brainz and there are more. Wall-nut: Ahhhh!!! The whole is a dream. THE END Cherry-bomb: Wait a minute! This is not the end yet and it was not a dream at all, Come on we should go on the adventure. Yaseen: Okay, and by the way sorry for a long time of not writing this. April 15, 2014. Time: 3:00 AM Crazy dave: Phew. Finnaly I have created my new time machine, " Ramy"! Wall-nut: We are feeling sleepy. *Yawns* Crazy dave: So does anyone want to go back in time and save the two classic shooters. Laser-bean: I will go. Citron: I will go. Power turnip: I will go. Magnifying Grass: I will go. Infi-nut: I will go. E.M peach: I will go. Snap-dragon: I will go. Cabbage pult: I will go. Kernel pult: I will go. Melon pult: I will go. Crazy dave: My god, a lot of plants are coming! The plants are going with Ramy to the pirate seas! Kernel pult: Finnaly we arrivad. Hours later...' Thundercracker 'transforms into a Jet and chases the plants.' Diablo plant shooots a missile at Thundercracker and Thundercracker is defeated. Diablo plant: I did it!!! Wall-nut: Wait is that Diablo plant! Megatron: Now what's going on here! Bloomerang: Zombies and plants going through a war!! Everybody needs brainz and there are more. Cherry bomb: Cool I guess. Later... Snap-dragon: Holy crap! Crazy dave: We better hide before Megatron finds us. Peashooter: Hello guys. Kernel pult: (GASPS) There you are, we are finding you the whole day and where is Snow pea? Peashooter: He is drinking lime juice with some pirates. Crazy dave: What??? In the pirate ship... Snow pea: Wow these lime Juice are tastetastic! Pirate captain: You are welcome. Crazy dave: Mabye your drink is swinetastic. Snow pea: What? Crazy david? But how did you... Crazy Dave: I came here in a new time machine. At the morning: Wall-nuit: Wait did I had a dream !? THE END Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics with pretend Plants or Zombies